Goodbye
by glenncoco4
Summary: You can be happy one minute, but that can change in the blink of an eye.


_A/N: I like when they get "hurt", sue me._

* * *

She can't wipe the smile off her face as she makes her way through traffic. The birds are singing the sun is shining and her heart is full. Not even the traffic can get her down.

After 10 minutes she's finally reaches her turn off, seeing the cause for her delay today. Her smile fades and her heart goes cold when the familiar red truck and the flames that are engulfing it catch her eye.

The blare of the horns behind her don't faze her as she cuts them off and pulls up to the scene. Leaving her Audi forgotten, she slams the door and runs for her life. "_DEEKS! DEEKS!"_

Running past the firefighters and polices officers, she reaches his side of the truck. What she sees twists her stomach into knots. Ignoring the heat that's coming off the vehicle, avoiding as much glass as possible, she lays down flat on her stomach, right next to his head. "Deeks. Baby."

"Kens."

"Hey, yeah. It's me. I'm here."

"I love you, Kens."

"No, we're not gonna do that."

He can't think straight. His head is pounding. "Do what?"

"Say goodbye."

The defeat in his voice can't be hidden. "Kens."

"No, Deeks."

He's not really sure what's going on behind him, but the heat radiating off his back and the dozens of firefighters surround his truck tells him it's nothing good. "Baby, you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Baby, the truck is gonna blow any second now. I know it, and you know it. So I need you to leave."

"Not without you."

"My legs are pinned. I can't."

"Then I can't either."

He maneuvers himself as much as he can, holding his hand out to his beautiful wife. "Listen, baby, I love you so much." His voice shakes. When her hand interlocks with his, he smiles at the sound of their rings clinking together. "I really love you, Kens. You were the highlight of my life. You're-you're everything…I wanted so much more with you. He lets his mind wander to what he thought would be their future. "I want you to have a good life, baby. Even though I'm not there with you know that I'm in your heart."

Shaking her head at his words because he's all but given up, she has to remain positive. It's her turn to be the strong one. "No, you can't break your promise to me, baby."

"I'm sorry."

"No, baby. Just keep your eyes open."

"Too tired."

"Baby, please. Just think about our kids, yeah? Think about me telling you I'm pregnant with our first child. Can you do that?"

"So beautiful."

She didn't want to tell him this way but if she's gonna get him to stay awake maybe this will do it. "You have to be okay because I can't raise this baby by myself."

His eyes open a little wider and a weak smile spreads across his bloody face. "I love you."

She lets out a gut wrenching sob as he closes his eyes and he lets out a shallow breath.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to step back."

Her limbs start falling when the man in the brown and red coat scoops her up off the ground, pulling her out of her husband's grasp. "No, you don't understand. That's my husband in there."

He walks her to a safe distance and puts her down in front of an ambulance where an awaiting paramedic assess her. "I understand that, but the flames are getting out of control. Let us do our job and we'll get him out."

She nervously watches on as the firefighters continue to work on the fire while the paramedics work on her unconscious husband, hoping and praying to God that they can get him out in time.

As one firefighter places cribbing under the top of the truck to keep it from moving any further, three more continuously spray the inferno with the hose. Her heart stops when she watches one group take the jaws of life and begin to cut away at the vehicle.

Her feet start working before her mind can process the paramedics pulling him from the wreckage. They hurriedly wheel him towards the back of the ambo, knowing that the time they have to save the shaggy blonde is limited.

"I'm going with you."

"Ma'am we have to go now. There's no room."

Her tone is anything but friendly as she demands the medic to let her in. "Well, you're going to make room because I'm not leaving his side."

Having some experience in this area and knowing they have no time to spare she lets the brunette agent aboard the bus. "Stay out of the way and let me work."

All she can do is nod and watch on as her husband gets poked and prodded with needles.

Her heart drops when things start to turn and the woman taking care of Deeks shouts at her partner.

"HE'S FLATLINING."

Tears flood her eyes as the constant buzz hits her ears. _No. Not like this. "_Don't leave me." She whispers, reaching out for his cold, lifeless hand. "Don't leave me, baby."

* * *

He was rushed into surgery as soon as they got to the hospital to say that it had been the longest 5 hours of her life was an understatement.

After hour 2, one of the doctors came out to inform her of her husband's condition. _"He's sustained 3rd degree burns on his upper back and neck. His tibia was fractured in his left leg and his spleen is ruptured." _

The words _lucky to be alive _leave the doctor's mouth and she know's that he's just that.

Once he's out of surgery a nurse leads her to her husband's room. She's settles in her chair next to him, reaching for his hand. "I almost lost you." She scoots closer to him, resting her head on their hands. She finds comfort in the warmth of his skin, and thanks God that he's still here with her. With them. _Them. _Her free hand lands on her stomach where their unborn baby rests. "Daddy's okay, peanut."

_He feels like he got hit by a car. Why does he feel like he got hit by a car? Oh, that's right. _His memory of how he got in the hospital bed are a bit fuzzy, but the images that play out before him, followed by the words from his wife's lips has him wondering if his subconscious is playing tricks on him again. "Did I have another dream or did you say we're having a baby?"

Her head jolts up. His voice is but a whisper but she hears it. When his head turns and those baby blues lock with hers, the tearful nod she sends him brings a smile to both their faces. "Yeah, we're having a baby."


End file.
